All Black
by cscaskettolicitygoodness
Summary: (Warning: Character death) He never wished for any of this to happen. He never expected her to lose her - not in this life time. But it did happen anyway - and now he wasn't the white hero, or the grey/green hooded vigilante in the night. He was black - in all aspects. An Olicity tragedy - so be warned. A one- shot so enjoy.


**ALL BLACK**

**A/N:**Hey all! I'm back again, with a beta reader, a new name (yes, i'm not A. R. Claire anymore..just so you know) and with a new fiction! Of course, some TV Show had to make an impression - it happened to be Arrow. Firstly, I hope you enjoy this fiction. And I also hope you review it. I don't own Arrow the show or the Green Arrow comics. Sadly.

**P.S. : **I'd like to thank my beta - **Alisha** **(Riptide2)** for tirelessly editing this piece of ...well tragedy. ;) heh... I'll leave you to the reading. :) Please leave some reviews, they continue to boost my innermost spirit. Love, **_cscaskettolicitygoodness._**

"_I'm scared Oliver, just… I love you-"_

_**Click.**_

_He'd stamped the phone, cracked it. She felt terrified of how he'd gotten through her security systems. He was just some random killer she'd heard about, but how could he…_

"…please," She whimpered. Unable to bear the pain, she closed her eyes. The distant hum of the tube light hummed around her. Her captor, unfortunately, was a merciless assassin whose only goal was to kill women until his personal life was stable.

She figured this out a little too late. In fact, she had no idea that her captor had been stalking her for the past week, coming to her home as the local plumber. She didn't need one, of course, but Oliver had insisted. "Oliver," she whispered into the dark behind her eyelids, but she couldn't think of him right now. He had no way of knowing she was in trouble. The Arrow wouldn't be coming to save her.

Her 'psychopathic plumber' took his time wrecking the house. She couldn't die this easily. Heck, she'd been on worse missions with Team Arrow and she never felt afraid. She shut her eyes tight and breathed in.

Letting out a short huff she opened her eyes to the stillness in the room. She couldn't hear the tube light anymore. Slowly, she opened her eyes. If there was light in the room, only the walls would have seen the colour drain out of Felicity's face. Psycho plumber had pulled up a chair and was sitting in front of her still body, screwdriver at the ready in his gloved hands.

She had never been terrified before, but this fear she felt wasn't just for her. Slade's blade did leave a slight mark and got her all worked up for a few weeks but never terrified. The Count's needles, Tockman's bomb, all got her worked up, angry even, but never terrified. Maybe because she only had herself to protect during those times. She was never given the responsibility of protecting _two_ lives.

The car ride was quick, but full of tension. Fifteen minutes ago Felicity had called to tell him she loved him, and he'd head an instant click of the line with her screaming his name.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" Diggle had asked quietly, knowing the danger Felicity could be in.

"She could be hurt Digg, I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened-"

Diggle put a hand on Oliver's shoulder and said quietly, "You wouldn't be the only one Oliver."

Her captor was going to get an Arrow through the head, multiple times if things went badly.

"_Please… don't kill me,_" Felicity voice quivered. She didn't have any energy left in her. Her captor had changed himself into a black hoodie, now stepping closer to her threateningly with a screwdriver. Psychopath had a very dark fashion sense. She would have laughed at this later, but she heard a rattle behind her. She jumped and everything went black.

* * *

The bookshelf nearby had been sent flying towards her and she now lay beneath it, shuffling to get out, and failing due to a sprained ankle. Her captor was staring at her petite figure, struggling to keep still as she crawled out of the rubble. He walked hastily, wanting to finish things off before it became messy. That phone call could have led to the receiver to contact the police. He had to be done with it now.

He knelt down and looked her in the eye. He stroked the screwdriver and traced it to her thigh. In a slow, agonizing motion he twisted the tool into her flesh. The ripping of her yoga pants brought out a sob from her lips. The slow excruciating movement of the tool into her smooth flesh made her scream.

Seconds passed, the pain didn't reduce. It spread throughout her body. Her screams carried throughout the room.

"_Oliver… I'm sorry." _Felicity whispered. The tiny sobs escaped the petite woman's lips. She stared at the retreating figure and whispered, "Please _I want to live… I need to, for all of us." _She held tight to her stomach.

Felicity closed her eyes and let the pain consume her, as only darkness and her screams now filled the room.

* * *

Oliver reached the house exactly ten minutes after Felicity's pulse had stopped completely. He could tell. He'd seen many die, he'd killed an uncountable number of people, but only that night, he felt all their curses come to haunt him.

His worst nightmare had finally bared its true colours. Felicity's lifeless body was taken away by an equally distraught Detective Lance.

Oliver couldn't feel anything. His soul had somehow managed to leave his body completely. He couldn't register his own reactions later when Diggle told him that he'd frozen on the same spot and refused to move.

He noticed their wedding ring missing from the body that was taken away. Roy and Laurel found out soon enough, but by then Oliver had retreated to the shadows.

Oliver replayed the message Felicity had left hours before, when they'd planned to have a home cooked meal after many long, tiring days.

_Hi Oliver, I left the Arrow cave for some important reasons, which I hope to discuss with you once you get back home, while we're having nice hot chicken pasta with red wine. Ooooh, do not, I repeat do not forget the red wine. And some juice, yup, I crave juice right now... Sorry I'm rambling. Again. Anyway, just called to remind you that our plans are still on. So, bye. Love you._

The tears started slowly. He didn't remember the last time he'd cried. He remembered blacking out after Shado's death. He remembered doing the same for his mother's funeral as well.

_Felicity…_

She'd been his light. Darkness had filled him completely before his Team had brought him back. He didn't hear Diggle enter their home.

He cleared his throat and turned to face Diggle. The older man's eyes were swollen, red, and ugly. Something he wasn't used to seeing. He tried to say something, but the words died in his throat.

"We'll find him, Oliver. She… she wouldn't want you to shut down man. We'll find him and make him beg. Beg to be sent to hell. Because I promise you, once we're done, he'll see hell as a more peaceful place."

* * *

Later Oliver would switch on the tracker on Felicity's ring and find the killer's location. He'd think of torturing him exactly how Felicity was tortured. But he'd have to process more than he bargained for, before he thought of killing him. He'd learn later that his child… his _son or daughter was murdered by the psychopath._

He'd go after him, but let him live. That would be his punishment – to live everyday only to be haunted by the Arrow at night.

But, now – Oliver Queen would mourn his _friend's death. _His IT girl. His partner. His wife. The love of his life.


End file.
